


The Moon Is Merciless.

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Disasters, Family Secrets, Hearing Voices, Moon, Mystery, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: Through the broken ceiling, the phantom of the night can recognize the moon's stare. It pressures them upward. Climbing over crumbling rubble swiftly, the captivation of the moon is too strong for even a strong-willed spirit as themselves to resist.There was a promise they heard from their family. The moon is above all else, and to treat it any less would mean a broken promise and oblivion.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Moon Is Merciless.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 12-1 am and I cannot for the life of me figure out what this means. Roguefort has a feverdream-ish escapade in their old home, I suppose.

Murmurs from the walls. Nothing but wordless mumbles that would make one go mad attempting to mentally decipher them. They chatter endlessly, ringing in this accursed place Roguefort found themselves visiting far too often. Faceless portraits line rooms of luxury, now broken down and covered in dust. 

Such a home, a wondrous home, where the Bleu family once shined and prospered... It was shown to be brought down to nothing but rubble under the moonlight's harsh gaze. All right before the phantom thief's eyes. The lives and parties that once spent hours here, living every moment as if it were their last. Truly, no one would expect what the last breath of one's life to be, but it was always unexpected. And Roguefort could feel every last breath taken in this place. 

Taking in a breath filled with the leftovers of disaster still lingering in the air, the thief chokes and coughs. No breath here is sacred, nothing here is left blessed. The blues and indigos of broken crystalline decor mixing and cutting through the luxurious reds of carpeting. What dragged them back here once more? They can hear the voice of destruction, yet they cannot pinpoint its purpose, nor its location. 

Through the broken ceiling, the phantom of the night can recognize the moon's stare. It pressures them upward. Climbing over crumbling rubble swiftly, the captivation of the moon is too strong for even a strong-willed spirit as themselves to resist. There was a promise they heard from their family. The moon is above all else, and to treat it any less would mean a broken promise and oblivion. 

Deftly tossing their weight up the walls that once held up such an esteemed place of cherished riches and purist livelihoods, Roguefort soon crawled upon an open expanse of the crumbled mansion. The ground held a tinge of crimson, perhaps oxidized metals... Though Roguefort knew this to be incorrect- rust did not splatter in such a way... And especially never over stone. 

Dusting themselves off, they looked to the blazing light of the moon with determination. The murmurs that clouded their mind began to collect immediately. One voice, surely, came from the moon. It called them. Coerced them to step towards a crumbling edge. They knew this was a dangerous height, yet they continued to take step by step. The voice in their mind continued to beacon. It promised the truth. It promised enlightenment. 

The light of the moon burned into their mind, they knew the ground beneath them had sunken away. 'Teach me, oh moon. Teach this young soul ridden with the sins of thievery what had caused such dire straits for my dear family.' Gravity no longer mattered. Stepping across the very air, the cookie found themselves slowing to stillness. Within the air, suspended by the moon's light, the very stressors that had brought them there had sunken away. 

Such relaxation was brought to a screeching halt. The moon scorched them, threw them to the ground. From however high of a fall, red splattered and ran over the rocks below from the impact. The sting from such a drastic change had the phantom thief had them tearing up. They felt the pain of broken bones, piercing injuries, yet it was all but temporary as their mind was flooded by the moon's blazing fury finding itself within their mind. What- Why- Roguefort could feel their spirit cracking as the truth revealed itself before them. 

Their childish self, what a fool. Never believing the moon. Never thanking for the many blessings it generously gave to them and their family. Years of cherishing and partying were swiftly brought down by one child's pride. 'The Moon is just another excuse to not thank me', the little Rogue said with such toxic pride, 'I work so hard, why does Miss Moon get all the credit?!' 

Silence, all but a gentle breeze settled over the red-turned rocks. Roguefort laughed at themselves. What a fool they were. They caused this. This was their fault. The family they had, the joys they shared, the luxury they had... All torn away and replaced with lowlife thievery due to such selfish ideals. 

The moon above, a malicious crescent, shone a brilliant red as Roguefort let out a quiet breath into the rubble. 'A pitiful, sinful soul...' Whether it was the moon or Roguefort that spoke such a thing, the sentiment of such was shared. 'One requiring correction.' 

...

If one gazes upon the moon on the clearest and purest of crescent nights... There may still be the glint of a single jewel on the moon. A stolen spirit, too pompous for their own good.


End file.
